spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Content in South Park: The Stick of Truth
Many things we're scrapped from the game end up on this page as a sort of historical thing, allowing users of the Wiki to see what things almost made the cut! Crab People One of the many scrapped contents involved the Crab People. While in the final release, they're simply there for a friend request, they had a much larger role in the beta stages, as shows by their many pictures. Little is known about it, but what can be seen is that they were once available as regular enemies, and it was likely the New Kid could visit their city at some point in the game. Concept art early in the game development implied that Clyde had recruited them to his Army of Darkness. Gallery Crab people.png 4 94258.jpg Crab People Fight.jpg Underpants Gnomes Like the Crab People, the Underpants Gnomes also had a larger role in the beta then they currently do. Not much is known about it, but what is known is that during the beta is that it may have been possible for the New Kid to visit the Underpants Gnome's mines. Interestingly enough, in the beta stages of the game, the Underpants Gnomes and the Crab People shared a Facebook friend icon, rather then the separate one they currently have. Gallery 3 94257.jpg 4 94258.jpg Vampire Kids During the beta stage, screenshots were released of what seemed to be a cemetery, where the player battled Vampire Kids. It is assumed that they were originally intended to be a side quest, but their role in the game was cut to a few scenes in Clyde's army, and the player never gets to directly fight them or visit the cemetery 7243DamnVampires.png vampire kids.png cartman farting on vamps.png Southpark-1-jpg_194658-1-.jpg Elves Some elven enemies were removed. Femaleelf.png femaleelf2.png Scrapped Friends Nathan facebook profile.jpg|Nathan Mimsy facebook profile.jpg|Mimsy HP Lovecraft facebook profile.jpg|HP Lovecraft Dahmer facebook profile.jpg|Jeffrey Dahmer Heidi's dad friend icon.jpg|Heidi's dad Heidi's mom friend icon.jpg|Heidi's mom (Nancy Turner) Jake friend icon.jpg|Jake Crab King facebook profile.jpg|Crab King Terrence Mephesto.jpg|Terrence Mephesto Other photo dojo friend icon.jpg|Unnamed Photo Dojo Worker Ghost of human kindness.jpg|Ghost of Human Kindness Goth kids friend icon.jpg|All Four Goth Kids Kevin friend icon.jpg|Kevin Mrs. Stevens friend icon.jpg|Bebe's mom Hobo friend icon.jpg|Hobo Gacy friend icon.jpg|John Wayne Gacy Scott the dick friend icon.jpg|Scott the Dick Enchirito mark.jpg|Enchirito Mark Mark's wife friend icon.jpg|Enchirito Mark's wife Gnome warlock friend icon.jpg|Gnome Warlock Junichi Takiyama friend icon.jpg|Junichi Takiyama 5th grade female.jpg|5th Grade Female 5th grade male.jpg|5th Grade Male Abortion woman.jpg|Woman getting an abortion Alien friend icon.jpg|Alien Tammy Warner.jpg|Tammy Warner Gnome VP of marketing friend icon.jpg|Underpants Gnome Vice President of Marketing Waitress.jpg|Waitress Boy With Blue Cap.jpg|Boy With Blue Cap Courtney.jpg|Courtney Bundy.jpg|Ted Bundy The Girls scrapped profile picture.jpg|The Girls Scrapped Patches Kosher patch.jpg|Kosher Fart regeneration patch.jpg|Fart Regeneration Perceptive patch.jpg|Perceptive Speed.jpg|Speed Camoflauge patch.jpg|Camoflauge Nature patch.jpg|Nature Smash.jpg|Smash Scrapped Equipment Thrown block.jpg|Block Thrown book.jpg|Book Thrown cop car.jpg|Cop Car ic_wpn_ranged_underwear.jpg|? Cleric wand.jpg|Cleric Wand Ranged_glave.jpg|? Potato gun.jpg|Potato Gun Sparkle Wand.jpg|Sparkle Wand Unicorn wand.jpg|Unicorn Wand Battery scrapped melee weapn.jpg|Battery Demon staff.jpg|Demon Staff Chris Donnely's sword.jpg|Chris Donnely's Sword Federation Staff.jpg|Federation Staff Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword Otter Spear.jpg|Otter Spear Golden Axe.jpg|Golden Axe melee_sawpole.jpg|Saw Pole Spatula.jpg|Spatula Conch staff.jpg|Conch Staff Fluorescent Light.jpg|Fluorescent Light melee_goad.jpg|? Seal club.jpg|Seal Club Stun Gun.jpg|Stun Gun Wooden Katana.jpg|Wooden Katana Scrapped DLC Mysterion Pack, Good Times With Weapons Pack SP-GoodTimeWeap-EX.jpg SP-Mysterion-360-EX.jpg